Constellation
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: I love Him and He Loves me, But there is a question that needs to be answer. does he really love me or does he love me for my blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

Constellation

Preface

"I know what I want Inuyasha, and what I want is you," I said with tears flowing from my eyes, he gave me a saddened look as though it pains him that I was expressing my love for him. "I'm not going to end you're life, kagome. I love you too much to do that," he said shook my head like a child. "I don't care Inuyasha! I love you for you, I want to be with you forever." "so is that what you want kagome?" "yes…god Inuyasha I love you, I promise you on my life that I truly love you…." he took his thumb and wipe my tears, and kiss my cheek. I ling back so that he can continued kiss my neck, "and you're ready now?" he asked I smiled "yes…" I waited and then I felt some warm on my neck. It was his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

Constellation

Chapter 1

"hey kagome! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" I heard my little brother sota, I was in my room putting on a black and blue plaid skirt with a black tank top and some leggings with flats. Today is the day I go to a new school. We just moved back from Kyoto because of what happen 10 years when I was five, something I hate to talk about. "come on kags! we're going to be late for our first day!"

not only that but I'm a princess of a royal family in Britannia, a very rich indeed. But to me I just want a normal life a teenager and not as a fucking princess. I heard my kid brother said, I swear even the whole neighborhood hear him, "I'm coming!" I shouted, you can tell when I'm in a bad mood. When I am woken up at 6:46 and school doesn't start till 7:20, I hate fucking Mondays!

"well here goes nothing," I said walking downstairs sawing that my mom Dana made pancakes and eggs. "come on kagome, you don't have enough time to stare into space school starts in 15 minutes," I heard her say. That had me going, "okay, I got to go bye!" I shouted, as I got my three pancakes and ran as if my life was on the line. As I ran to my new school I noticed how much Tokyo has change in so many years, people doing drugs, beginning whores and hookers, and worse thing about is that it happening in good neighborhoods.

5 minutes after running I finally arrived at my new school, "Imamura High school." I said, I noticed that there were full of half-demons, full-demons, Mikos, Demon slayers, Monks, and Humans.

'wow…this is going to be hell for me.' I thought, I walked to the main building and noticed a old woman. "why hello child," she smiled "Hi, My name is Kagome Iva Higurashi, I'm here to get a schedule." I noticed that this old woman was a Miko, I could tell from her aura.

"Here you kagome, my name is Kaede Miko," well that explains why she is a Miko. "I am the headmaster at this school, and we all wish a great year at Imamura High." yeah right, more like hell high, "thank you." I said, as I explore the campus grounds. I noticed that school was very beautiful, it had rose garden, a large very large campus grounds.

"why do I have to be so rich, I hate this." I said, without thinking I bump into someone. A rather good looking some one. "I'm so sorry, I should watch where I go," "it okay don't worry about." I heard that person say, "excuse me? Who the are you ?" I asked causing people to stare at us, I look up and saw the person who I bump into. And lets just say people that was like a god of beauty, he had long sliver hair, cute dogs eyes on top of his head, I could tell that he was a Hanyou, a Inu Hanyou to be correct. He had beautiful golden eyes, and a very nice body. "are you to move of me or are you going to stare at me?" he smirk, this guy is so a quiet and look like he has no life in eyes but saddness. "I'm so sorry! I got up and walked away, I could still feel people and him starring at me like I was nuts. But I just don't give a fuck, I hate this life of mine. I really wish my dad was here, I miss him so much. So does my family.

Inuyasha POV

As I walking the school grounds I noticed that this school has not change, still beautiful and still cost much to go here. As I walked I noticed a simply delicious scent with cinnamon, cherries, and strawberries. I ran to find what was this scent coming from. I was closing on the scent, it was close to my right then suddenly BAM! I ran into someone, a girl matter of fact. And she is so beautiful, has long raven hair, big brown eyes, good body, and a scent that I can't get enough of. "I'm so sorry, I such have watch were I was going." she said, her voice sounded like a songbird. "it okay, don't worry about." I replied, she look at me with confuse and what's this sadness? Why is her eyes fill sadness and hurt? "who are you ?"she asked, I look at her. She was a interesting woman, she was calling me a hanyou or anything for that fact, I noticed that she was lying on top of me and starring at me. "are you going to get off me or are you going to stare at me all day?" I asked with a smirk, her face boom up in anger. She is really hot when she's mad. What the hell? Why am I thinking this? "well I'm so damn sorry!" she got up and walked away with anger, I could that she was a Miko but a very strange one. She had different auras one blue, yellow, red, orange, purple, green, light blue, a white and a black one? What the hell? Is it possible that she isn't more than a miko? But any way she is a cute girl,

**a very sexy too.**

_my demon side, why are you out now? _

**foolish half-breed that woman that left us is going to be ours. **

_what!? We don't even know her! _

**we get to know her!!!**

_**I agree with the demon Inuyasha, you and we both know that girl is not human. Plus her blood smells delicious.**_

RING RING RING!!!

Well that was the bell, I better to get to Mrs. Young class before she kills me.

Author POV

"damn I can't be late for my first day! Damn it!" kagome said as ran, kagome thought about that hanyou she met. 'what? Why am I thinking about him for!? He was rude and arrogant!' she thought, "now where is room South west 7 at? Damnit!' "what are you lost wench?" 'that voice…" she turn around and saw Inuyasha with the same smirk on his face, 'shit shit!!' she thought "are you lost wench?" he asked again, "listen damnit! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" she shouted "well ka-go-me, if your looking for south west 7 follow me. That my homeroom class." 'what!!?? I got the same homeroom with him!?' "okay, thanks uhh…." "Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi." "well nice to met you Inuyasha, my name is Kagome Higurashi." "nice to met you Kagome," he smile and shook her hand. "well come, before kills us." they laughed 'maybe he's not rude and arrogant.' kagome though, 'wow she is really cute and great to talk too.'

Kagome POV

As Inuyasha and I walked to our room class I noticed that there were a lot of people looking at us as if we did something wrong or something. "hey isn't Inuyasha?" "yeah, who's the girl?" "she looks like Kikyo Miko?" "but a sexier." I heard people say, who the hell is kikyo? I don't look like anyone but my self. "here her class," I heard Inuyasha say, "wow, thank you Inuyasha." he nodded. I could tell that he was a person that likes to be quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

Constellation

Chapter Constellation

Chapter 2

As Inuyasha and I walked in the classroom, I noticed that a lot of girls were giving me the glare, like I give a rat ass because I really don't at this point.

I noticed that a girl with long brown hair in a high pony, with pink eye shadow, brown eyes, I could tell from here aura she was a demon slayer.

"oh you must be Kagome Higurashi?" the old lady asked, whose about in her late 30s early 40s. "yes ma'am, are you miss young?" I asked, "yes, well tell us about your self." I look at the kids, and could tell that some of them already hate me. But who gives a fuck, not me. "well my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I recently move back to Tokyo because we lived in Kyoto for about 10 years and we kind of miss Tokyo. I'm a quiet keep to myself person, I love to draw, I love punk clothes, I love cats and dogs, and plus I have on little brother, and one fat ass cat names buyo." everyone laughed we called my cat buyo fat ass, but hey he is.

"Okay class calm down, kagome please sit by Sango Taijiya. Sango please rise your hand," it was the demon girl I saw when I walk into the class.

"hi my Sango." "hi my name is kagome," to me Sango looked a good person and a great person to be friends with. "so kagome what is your favorite subject?" "art." I replied for some reason I felt someone hand on my ass! SLAP "YOU PREVERT!!!" I shouted, I saw that I slap a boy with a little pony tail, purple blue eyes and that from the look of it. He was a monk, but what kind of monk is he!? "sorry about that, this pervert name is Miroku Houshi . He with try to grab your ass when you least expect it." Sango explained to me, "uh what kind of monk is he?" "who knows, he always that it's his hand that possessed by a demon." She and I both laughed, " and is there something you would like to share with the class?" "uh no ma'am." "okay then, class we be going on a field trip in 1 week so please get your mom or dad to sigh your permission forms." I heard the class shouted out in happiness, great my first day here in the middle of march at this school and we're already going on a field trip?! Man why did I have to come in the middle of march?

RIIIIINNNNGG!!!!!!

Well there goes the bell and my homeroom, "hey kagome," I heard Sango called out to me. "what do you have for first block?" "uhh…" I looked and saw that I had Gym, "well looks like I have Gym." I replied in a dull tone, I hate gym. Even more than I hate math. "Yes! You, Miroku, I and Inuyasha I have the same class together." Sango exclaimed, man only I would be like Sango. And not a Punk and Goth look. "wait a minute Inuyasha?" I asked, "oh yeah my brother." "you're brother!?" I exclaimed "yeah, but in blood. My brother Kohaku and I family died in a very bad car crash so Inuyasha's family adopted my brother and I. and Miroku and Inuyasha of kind of best friends and brothers but in blood there are not really brothers. Miroku lost his family in a flash flood." wow poor Sango and Miroku, "I'm so sorry Sango." I replied "it's okay! InuTashio and Izayoi are the best parents we can hope for!" she said smiling, " plus you can meet Shippo, Kirara, and Rin." I wonder who are they. "they live with us at the Takahashi Mansion." mansion, huh? So they're rich. Wow, a least they don't act like snobs. "so kagome, what do think about Inuyasha?" "huh what do you mean?" I asked, "Inuyasha is a sweet, arrogant, bad-boy guy. But he really is sweet when you get to know him." "yeah, he is the kind of person that doesn't talk much," I replied. Inuyasha was a very hot guy, wait a minute. Hot Guy!? Where the hell did that come from?! "hey kags," I heard Sango called out "yeah?" "we have to hurry! The bell is going to ring!" oh shit! My first day at this hell hole and I'm going to be late!? Someone in heaven must really hate me.

5 minutes later after running like hell to the gym, which is huge as hell! You could fit a whole army in here. As I walked in the dressing room I noticed two girls, on had long brown and black hair with brown eyes, and the other had long black hair with light brown cat ears, with red and topaz eyes. But for a moment they changed purple in a minute.

"kagome, this Rin Hanoi and Kirara Neko. Kirara is my cousin." Sango introduce me, "Hi! My name is Rin!" the girl with the long brown hair, "nice to meet you Rin, and nice to meet you Kirara." I replied Kirara smile, but when she smiled she had fangs, Neko means "cat demon" so she must be one, a cat demon. "so kagome where are you from?" Rin asked me, "oh from Tokyo, but I just moved back here from Kyoto." Rin smiled, man this girl is one cherry girl I might add. She is so damn happy. "Wow! How is it there in Kyoto?" "nice but some of the neighborhoods were terrible." "Okay girls you got 2 more minutes to dress out!" I heard the couch say, "well be better hurry, come on guys!" I heard Kirara say.

As my friends and I walked out the dressing room, many boys were giving us cat calls, but we just ignore them. "I wondering is kikyo in our class again?" kikyo? That name I heard people whispering in the hallways , who the hell is kikyo? "hey who's kikyo?" I asked, "Kikyo Miko is a girl that is very rich but not as rich as the Takahashi family. She is a whore who loves to get what she wants, she think she all that. Plus she's a bitch." Kirara replied, well that answered my question. And people think I look like her? Man people can be so fucking stupid sometimes, how can someone say that I look like a fucking slut?! I bet this bitch is worsen than she sounds. I as thought about the whore kikyo I noticed Inuyasha, Miroku, and two other boys with them. Inuyasha look very sexy, he wore a black muscle shirt that showed his muscles in his arms, and that his amazing 12 pack abs. Plus he look really hot in those red shorts, the girls on the bleachers were drooling over Inuyasha. But hey who could blame them, he is so fucking fine. Damnit Inuyasha what the hell are you doing to me?! I noticed Sango was staring at Miroku and that he had on a blue muscle shirt that showed his 8 pack abs too, Sango was just drooling. hahahaah I knew she liked him. Kirara was the same looking this boy with orange and light brown hair, green eyes, white fangs, wearing a orange muscle shirt showing off his 8 pack abs. And last Rin was blushing like madly looking at this guy with long sliver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, red strips on each of his cheek, he and Inuyasha had the same hair color and color eyes gold, and he was wearing a white tight muscle shirt showing off his 12 pack abs. we were all speechless, these Guys were fucking hot. Needless we couldn't take ours eyes off of them.

Inuyasha POV

As My Brother Sesshomaru and I walked with our friends Miroku Houshi, and Shippo Kisune. I saw that Kagome, the new girl. Was with my 3 sisters(not by blood). Kagome looked very sexy in those red short shorts(AN/ like the ones she wears at school),her scent smelling oh so good, not to mention Miroku was checking out Sango, man I swear he has it bad for Sango since they met. Shippo was checking out Kirara like crazy, I could have swore that I saw he drooling like a dog. (knowing that I am a half-demon dog and half-human) and last my brother Sesshomaru was checking out Rin, I noticed that he was looking at her only, and that he was checking out her chest, legs, and ass. I have to say that kagome's ass look more sexier, oh my god even since I saw her I have been having thoughts on her like crazy, Kagome what the hell are you doing to me!?

Author POV (AN/ Finally!!)

As Inuyasha and kagome looked at each other with love and lust they didn't even noticed that the group of skanks were heading their way to mess with them. (AN/ Can you guess who?) "InuBaby!" a young woman screed, 'oh dear God! Why!?' Inuyasha thought. The woman had long black hair, brown eyes, and was pale. Plus looked like a slut (AN/ doesn't she always? Ahahaha lol!!) "what do you want kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a boring tone.

Kagome POV

I standing right here with my friends, I noticed so girl who looked like me, she must be kikyo miko. jump forward to hugged him, I am pissed! Who the hell doesn't bitch think she is doing hugging my man!? What! My man!? Inuyasha isn't mine! I noticed Inuyasha looked piss beyond compassion, I swear I saw his eyes flash red for a minute. "what do you want kikyo?" I heard Inuyasha asked the slut wearing very short shorts and a very tight shirt and wearing heels in P.E!? wow slut don't care what they look like. "Inuyasha I have the same class like you! That means that we are going to be in the same classes for the rest of the school year!" she shouted with happiness, 'WHAT THE HELL!!!???" I mentally scream in my mind, I have the classes with this bitch too. Oh shit, this is hell, and kikyo is the devil whore in hell. "so, like I care kikyo. I told you I am not interest in dating you since we met that day." kikyo fall with jealousy and rage. "WHAT!? Why!? Inuyasha I love you!" she declared, well that hurtled My Ego. I looked at Inuyasha noticed that he was…smiling? "I don't care kikyo, I don't Love you in that way or any other way. So please leave me alone." he asked gently to her, "I will get you Inuyasha Takahahsi! You will be Mine!" she scream as she walked away, Sango and the other was laughing their butts off. "Oh Good God!" I heard Sango say, "he tells her ever time that that he doesn't like her, and she can't take a fucking hint!? Dumb ass!" I heard Kiara say as she trying to breath from laughing so hard, "wow! That was to damn funny." Rin said, I could tell from these group of girls they were pretty fun to hang around with. But from a moment could feel some intense staring at me, I look to find Inuyasha staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his, as if you can get in lost into. I wonder to myself 'why is he staring at me like that, did I do something wrong?' I noticed that he was smiling when he was staring at me, I could help but smile back the boy with dog ears and beautiful golden eyes.


	4. goodbye

**Dear Viewers and Friends,**

**I, Kaitlynpope77 will be leaving this website, and to let you all know i am not reviewing NO MORE STORIES!!!!!!!! and I will Never Update my stories!!!! so don't ask! i will be ease them or just leaving them there to rot. bye guys. and guys please update your stories.**

**from your friend, favorite author,**

**kaitlynpope77**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**An/ I know that I am very late! And so sorry but I have been very lately and running out of ideas! Forgive me and here is you chapter 4!****J**

Constellation

Chapter 4

"soul."

After what happen with kikyo, our P.E Coach Mrs. Diaz told us the run around the football field about till we got tired and the field was like a fucking oval. "Oh your marks!" I hear Mrs. Diaz say, "GO!" and we were off, I saw that Inuyasha and the boys were going very fast, not only that but so were the girls Sango, Kirara, Rin and three other girls that I didn't know. I saw that, I was lacking behind. Like always. I was always like this after he died.

30 minutes after running and sweating like a damn pig, I noticed the Sango and others were missing. Expect for Inuyasha, who I must say looked very attractive using his Red muscle shirt to clean to the sweat off his face. Showing that amazing tan 8 pack he has. By God this Guy had me drooling. "kagome?" I snap out of my drooling and saw that Inuyasha was calling my name. "are you alright?" he asked smirking "yeah," I spoke in a small voice. "are you sure? Because you are blushing." he said, I swear I could have swore that he was smiling a sweet smile to me.

"yeah, I'm sure Inuyasha." I replied back, he chuckled and flash me a sweet smile to me, "you can call me Yasha sweetheart," he whispered oh so closely to my face, I noticed a lot people, mostly girls and some of the guys were staring at us. God how can this be much worst?

"INU BABY!" damn it! it just did, fuck me. I saw kikyo heading towards us looking direly at Inuyasha but on the side not she was glare at me, what for? I don't want Inuyasha.

"what is it kikyo? Kagome and I are talking here." yeah right, more like to the people we're flirting and trying to be like two damn humming dogs(no pun intended and No Offense)

Inuyasha winked at me, I just shook my head and looked the other way, "I was wondering Inu-baby, why are you doing Her?" she pointed at me, I just rolled my eyes and ignored kikyo and Inuyasha, "why do you care kikyo, I told you I don't like and never will." never say never you idiot because it might happen.

"Oh Yasha! You know that I will Always love you." she laughed, then Inuyasha grab her shirt by the collar and I could have swore that his eyes flash red and then yellow black, kikyo and everyone looked shocked at what Inuyasha was doing, even me! "Listen here Bitch," wow for the first time, this is my very first time hearing Inuyasha cuss. "Don't You Ever Call me That! Do you Understand Me?" he growled, kikyo had tears in her eyes and nodded yes. Inuyasha dropped her and turn around and looked at me, and smiled. And when he smiled it was like he was trying to look deep inside my very soul,, like he was looking for something.


	6. the end

**Dear Readers,**

**I, Kaitlynpope77 is now leaving , i will never nor return back to . all my stories will be discontuied. they will be eased, Goodbye everyone. take me off you favorite author list, and take down my stories from your favorite. ****i will not write anymore fanfiction or be on the internet anymore. if you need some answers just e-mail me. but this is Good bye everyone. Kaitlynpope77 is now dead.**

**i will not help anyone if theu have a flamer**

**i will not watch no more inuyasha**

**I will not watch anime anymore.**

**i'm 15 years old now, time for me to grow up and i lost the passion for anime and writing.**

**So Good Bye.**


End file.
